PS: Eu descobri um trash
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Pergaminhos vibradores, Mary Sues antissociais, uma Diná Trash, Restart invadindo o mundo bruxo e uma beta que provavelmente fugiu no meio da fic. Resumindo: o apocalipse.


Título original: PS: Eu descobri que ter amo **(Sophs: TER amo. Começou muito bem.) {Charlly: Sério, se continuar assim, eu me demito! Não quero nem saber!}**  
>Autora: Madame Anita Azevedo<br>Link: http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7243366/1/PS_Eu_descobri_que_ter_amo

**Mais uma indicação da **_Bea_**! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Nome: PS.: EU DESCOBRI QUE TE AMO <strong>(Sophs: DESCOBRI QUE TE AAAAMOO DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! DESCOBRI EM VOCÊ MINHA PAAAAAAAZ! *morre afogada na cerveja*) <strong>  
>Autora: Madame Anita <strong>(Sophs: Presença de Anita de novo.) {Charlly lembra da Mary Sue chamada Charlote e começa a chorar desesperada.}(Sophs: Calminha, Charlly, calminha *dá garrafa de firewhisky*)<br>**Betas: La Karii **(Sophs: Essa porra tem beta! *morre*)(Maddie: Que beta podre, ein? Já sei a quem culpar...){Charlly: O Universo? /apanha.}**  
>Tipo: RomanceComédia **(Sophs: Comédia? Sinto que vou chorar de desgosto...){Charlly fungando e aos prantos: Bem-vinda ao clube! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!}**  
>Shipper: SSOP **(Maddie: Severus Snape e Olivia Palito?) {Charlly mórreu} {Charlly[2]: Antes Olívia Palito do que Charlote! *Se benze*}(Sophs: Autora, é OC ou PO. Não existe OP!)(Sophs 2: OP me lembrou OB...)  
><strong>Censura: G - Fanfic Livre **{Charlly: Então o gênero é K, não G, elemento ¬¬}**  
>Criada em:0402/2009  
>Dedicatória: Dedico essa fic a minha maravilhosa beta, La kariin.<strong> (Sophs: "Ela não é muito eficiente, mas pelo menos a fic está melhor que antes.")<strong> E todas minhas amigas que acompanham as minhas histórias: fralein-madi / Minna MontClair / Rafaella Potter Malfoy. **(Sophs: Bom saber quem te apoia... *anota na lista negra*)(Maddie: Quer meu Death Note emprestado, Sophs? É mais útil xD){Charlly: Eu quero, eu quero! Tenho certeza de que vou aproveitá-lo muito bem *Olhar de psicopata*}**  
>Resumo: Uma aluna, novata em Hogwarts resolve enviar corujas para outra pessoa tão solitária quanto ela. Mas será que ele, Severus Snape quer um novo amigo <strong>{Charlly: "... para acompanhá-lo no Sauna Gay"}<strong>? **(Sophs: AH, claro que quer.){Charlly[2]: Claro, tio Sev nem é anti-social e #4everalone xD}(Maddie: Você sabe que está mal quando você malicia o "amigo" ')**

**PS.: EU DESCOBRI QUE TE AMO**(Maddie: Aluna novata... Severus Snape... Te amo... Pedofilia?){Charlly: Orochimaru? *Leva crucio na cara*}(Sophs: Vamos escrever o nome da fic três vezes, pra ter certeza que os leitores vão entender.)

_**Gemialidades Weasley's **_

O Beco Diagonal estava fervendo,** (Sophs: Tava pegando fogo? #fail)(Maddie: Tipo, que nem Teresina?){Charlly: Ou seja, um bando de puta com fogo na periquita /apanha} **para todo lugar que se olhasse haviam bruxos indo e vindo em um frenesi de sacolas balançando e batendo umas nas outras. **(Sophs: E é logo nessa primeira frase que vem uma importante pergunta à minha mente: aquela beta realmente existe? Já trocou um ponto por uma vírgula!)(Maddie: Vem cá, pontinho, eu te levo pro Orfanato, ninguém mais vai te maltratar... u_u){Charlly: Acho que vou adotar um acento agudo... /random} **E nesse movimentado lugar, uma jovem bruxa resolveu visitar a nova sensação do momento:**(Maddie: "A Sexshop da famosa Rita Skeeter! Afinal, ela iria para Hogwarts, onde residiam os clientes mais ricos."){Charlly: Que nada! A Sexshop da Skeeter nem se compara à da Minnie u_u.} ** a inesquecível Gemialidades Weasley's . **(Sophs: Dos lindos, maravilhosos e simpáticos gêmeos Weasley *se afoga no mel*){Charlly lembra do Fred e começa a chorar.}** Era uma loja não muito grande, porém bem organizada, sempre movimentada e o mais importante cheia de novidades, cada uma mais curiosa que a outra.** (Sophs: Novidades curiosas: dessas eu gosto.){Charlly: ... Vou buscar um hidromel, alguém quer?}  
><strong>  
>_Vamos entrar, tia Pandora <strong>(Sophs: Se fosse mãe da menina ficaria melhor para fazer uma piada.){Charlly: Sabe, toda vez que eu leio Pandora eu me lembro de pandas Ço.o}(Maddie: Mimi, eu gosto da Pandora... Exceto a de Lost Canvas, aquela vadia q #NinguémEntende)(Sophs 2: Gosto da Pandora de Skins.)(Sophs 3: Aliás, se fosse mãe da menina dava pra dizer que ao invés de abrir uma caixa, ela abriu as pernas e espalhou os males do mundo AKA Mary Sue esquisita.){Charlly capota.}<strong> ... Por favor? (Ana olhava em direção a sua tia, com seus olhinhos pidões). **(Sophs: E esses parênteses marotos?)(Maddie: Cara feia pra mim é fome.){Charlly: Ou gases.}**

_Está bem, mas por pouco tempo Ana,** (Sophs: Dessa vez não é Charlote! #todoscomemora){Charlly: OBRIGADA, JASHIN-SAMA!}(Maddie: Vou lá buscar as vodkas~) **meus pés estão acabados! **(Sophs: Quem podia estar acabada era a fic.){Charlly: Os pés dela estão acabados, a véia não tem mais pés. Fim da fic!} **(Respondeu Pandora firme, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto). **(Sophs: Firme e com um sorriso no rosto? Tá excitadinha?)(Maddie: A forma que essa fic é escrita é MUITO estranha, sério.){Charlly: Ah, se a Diná estivesse aqui...}**

Ana Lemenhe **{Charlly: Lemenhe me lembra lasanha /superapanha}** entrou ás presas **(Sophs: RAWR!){Charlly: Carlisle, você por aqui! SAI BICHO RUIM!} **na loja, mal podendo conter sua ansiedade.

_Olá Sr. Weasley, o quê **{Charlly: Oi, bonitinho! Tá perdido? Deixa que a titia Charlly leva você pro Orfanato! Vai ficar tudo bem!}** o senhor tem de novidade para mim? **(Sophs: "Esse maravilhoso vibrador!")(Maddie: "E também essas calcinhas comestíveis de todos os sabores!"){Charlly: "E também esse modelo novo de calcinha que vibra quando você ouve música."}**(Lemenhe tinha entrado radiante como sempre).

_Para a senhorita, temos bombas coloridas de efeito neon, acabaram de chegar da Romênia! **(Sophs: Bombas coloridas de efeito neon? MASOQ, RESTART FAZ SUCESSO NO MUNDO BRUXO TAMBÉM?)(Maddie: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! *chora*){Charlly: POR QUE, JASHIN-SAMA, POR QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? *chora*}  
><strong>  
>Os olhos dela brilharam <strong>(Maddie: RAIO LAZER, ZIAAAAAAAAAAAAAON~ apanha){Charlly: X-Men! Ciclope! ZIAAAAAAAAAAAAON! *Leva tiro*}**, mas ao encontrar os olhos reprovadores da tia Pandora (que odiava bagunça e barulho) a garota mudou ligeiramente de expressão.

_Que tal algo mais silencioso? (Ela deu um sorriso traquina). **(Sophs: Hm... Traquinas. #NNF http: / / bit . ly /okTWEz){Charlly: NEEEM FODEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDO! #NNF}(Maddie: Silencioso, tipo, 433? #PiadaInterna)**

_Compreendo... (disse o ruivo, olhando para a velha bruxa que acompanhava Ana). **(Sophs: Danada, inconveniente. #NNF){Charlly: Puta que **_**a **_**pariu... #NNF}**

_A senhorita gosta de escrever, não gosta? (Ele tinha no rosto um olhar de xeque-mate!). **(**Sophs:** MATOU A MARY SUE COM O OLHAR! FRED/GEORGE EU TE AMO! *agarra*)(Sophs 2: Isso é antes ou depois da Guerra? *perdida*)(Maddie: Por isso eu amo os Weasley! 3){Charlly: OS WESLEY SÃO NOSSOS REEEEEEEEIIIIIS!}**

_Aham... adoro escrever cartas! **(Sophs: "Goxtu di mandá cartinhax plas miguxinhax du meu ésse dois!")(Maddie se afasta da Sophs.){Charlly suspira e vai buscar o Gardenal.}**

_Então vai adorar a nossa última invenção... Temos aqui uns papéis de carta muito especiais! **(Sophs: "Se você enrolá-los, eles vibram!"){Charlly: "E eles vem com perfume! Além de apagar o fogo do rabo você ainda fica cheirosinha!" *Leva voadora.*}**

_Pergaminhos? Eu já tenho muitos pergaminhos em casa. – (Respondeu Ana, um pouco desapontada).

_Duvido que sejam como esses! (Ele sorriu para a bela moça** (Maddie: Bela? Aham, sei.){Charlly: Bela tipo a Isabella Ganso[Swan].}** misteriosamente).  
>_Eles possuem um encantamento especial, senhorita Lemenhe... <strong>(Sophs: Devem vibrar mesmo!){Charlly: Acho que vou comprar uns pra Diná! *Morre atingida por um cachimbo.*}<strong> Não importa qual o feitiço ou poção que se use, não dá para saber quem os enviou... **(Sophs: Fred/George Weasley! Eu lhe amaldiçoo por ter dado esses pergaminhos do inferno para a Mary Sue!)**

Os olhos de Ana brilharam de uma maneira mais intensa** (Maddie: Lohanne Vecanandre Sthephany Smith Bueno de Hahaha de RAIO LAZER Bala de Ice Kiss! /random)**, ela queria muito comprar aqueles pergaminhos!

_"Eu quero muito esses pergaminhos _**(Maddie: Já entendemos, você quer os vibrado- digo, os pergaminhos){Charlly: Por favor, Mary Sue, poupe-nos dos seus devaneios pervertidos u_u}**_, quem sabe pode ser útil no futuro?" _Ela pensava consigo mesma..._  
><em>  
>_Tia Pandora, eu gostaria MUITO mesmo de ganhar esses pergaminhos... <strong>(Sophs: Vamos repetir a frase três vezes, para fixar.){Charlly: Três vezes? Então tá, PUTA QUE O PARIU! PUTA QUE ME PARIU! PUTA QUE TE PARIU! Fixou?}<strong> (Ela falou com olhinhos pidões que passavam do pergaminho para sua tia, uma bruxa de meia idade que a olhava com uma expressão severa). **(Sophs: Qual o problema com os pergaminhos?)(Maddie: A Tia Pandora acha que a sobrinha merece brinquedos sexuais mais sofisticados que pergaminhos, Sophs.){Charlly: "Sobrinha minha, se é pra ser puta, vai ser puta de classe! u_u"}**

_Está bem Ana, mas chega de compras por hoje... Estou realmente muito cansada! **(Sophs: "O cliente de ontem não teve dó de mim!")(Maddie: "E ainda trouxe um amigo, acredita?"){Charlly: "Acredito. Ontem o meu cliente trouxe um amigo mais a puta dele. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! Ainda tive que dividir o cachê!" /apanha}**

_Obrigada tia, a senhora é a melhor bruxa do **{Charlly: "... 71 do..."}** mundo! (Ela correu e abraçou a velha bruxa, que devolveu a demonstração de afeto com um belo sorriso). **(**Sophs:** Pedofilia? q)**

_Agora vamos minha linda, **(Sophs: Achem o erro, HSAIUEHASIUEH.)(Maddie: UASHASUHSAU.){Charlly: SHAUSHAU} **você ainda tem de arrumar suas malas... Esqueceu-se que amanhã é o seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts?

_É mesmo... Eu odeio ficar mudando de colégio, esse já é o sexto...(Disse ela num quase murmúrio). **(Sophs: MASOQ? DE ONDE ESSAS CRIAS DO INFERNO TIRAM QUE SE PODE FICAR MUDANDO DE ESCOLA COMO SE MUDA DE CALCINHA? VAI TOMAR NO CU!)(Maddie: SÓ FALTA ME DIZER QUE JÁ PASSOU POR DURMSTRANG!){Charlly: ESSA AÍ DEVE SER COLEGA DA **_**REBEKA**_**! CARALHO!}  
><strong>  
>_Não reclame querida, você teve a chance de conhecer várias culturas e aprender vários idiomas, <strong>(Sophs: Aprendeu nada! É Mary Sue, é burra.){Charlly: E isto, meus senhores, é mais uma regra do trash u_u} <strong>tente ser mais compreensiva com o seu pai!

_É... (Ela falou em um sussurro desanimado).

Ana Lemenhe era uma jovem com considerável beleza, inteligente e educada. **(Sophs: Achem o erro, de novo.)(Maddie: Achei 3 q){Charlly: Também q} **Mas apesar dessas qualidades, não tinha tanta facilidade assim para fazer amigos, ela nunca ficava tempo suficiente para fazer grandes amizades e desenvolver laços afetivos com as pessoas. E isso realmente a incomodava.

A jovem tinha muitos papéis de carta e quase sempre recebia corujas, pois a maioria das conversas que ela tinha com suas "amigas" eram todas através de cartas ou bilhetes! (**Sophs: Já ouviu falar em "festa do pijama"? Chama AZAMIGA TUDO pra dormir na sua casa, assim você conversa pessoalmente com elas! Olha que bem bacana!)(Maddie: Por que, tipo, ir pra casa da amiga no mundo bruxo é MUITO dificil, certo? É SÓ ENTRAR NUMA CHAMINÉ, PORRA!){Charlly: APARATAGEM ACOMPANHADA, VASSOURAS VOADORAS, **_**CARROS**_** VOADORES! QUAL É DIFICULDADE DE TRANSPORTE NESSA PORRA?} ** Ela recebia a maioria dessas correspondências durante as férias, pois no período ela ficava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca estudando. **(Sophs: Nem um pouco antissocial.){Charlly: Vou calar a boca pra não apanhar.}** Não que ela gostasse ou preferisse estudar muito, mas esse era um modo de ocupar a sua mente e esquecer as tristezas...** (Sophs: Em vez de ir fazer amigos, receber e responder cartas dos amigos já existentes, ELA FICA NA BIBLIOTECA FAZENDO PORRA NENHUMA! MERECE MORRER SOZINHA, CAPETA!)  
><strong>  
>Quando ela chegou a Hogwarts, <strong>(Sophs: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! Mas já chegou em Hogwarts? Nada de amizades no trem? *silêncio* Okay.)(Maddie: Antissocial, lembra?){Charlly: Cacetada! Mas nem eu sou tão antissocial assim! ISSO NON SER POSSIBLE!} <strong>observou tudo o que pode** (Sophs: "... e que não pode...")** e ficou muitíssimo impressionada com **(Sophs: "... o tamanho do pinto d...") **os fantasmas **(Sophs: "... alunos e professores...")** daquele castelo.** (Sophs: HISAEHASIUHEIUASHE.)(Maddie e Charlly morrem.) **De todos os colégios que havia estudado esse era o mais incrível de todos, **(Sophs: "Tanta gente bem dotada!"){Charlly: "A grana tava garantida!"} **e já havia estudado em vários países e estudado nas melhores instituições de bruxaria do mundo. Uma das experiências mais interessantes pela qual ela passou foi **(Sophs: "... um ménage, quando ainda estudava em Beauxbatons."){Charlly: Que mente poluída, Sophia, tsc tsc.../apanha} **a do chapéu seletor **{Charlly: Que por sinal é um ser de NOME PROPRIO e em LETRA MAIÚSCULA.}**, ela já havia visto de tudo para a seleção de bruxos, provas, aritimância, ou o uso de bolas de cristal, **(Sophs: Ou, se você estudou no Instituto da Deficiência, tem uma pedra com uma tela luminosa como um vapor d'água.)(Maddie: 'Sa mer- digo, pedra ee'){Charlly...} **mas um chapéu velho, meio rasgado e cheio de si, era a primeira vez! O chapéu seletor era remendado e tinha um péssimo aspecto, ele começou a falar dentro da cabeça da jovem, e parecia que para esse estranho objeto não havia segredos... **{Charlly: BOORING!}**

_"Bem... vejamos... você é estudiosa, daria uma boa corvinal_ **{Charlly: E o que a unha tem a ver com o cérebro? Só porque é estudiosa não significa que a pessoa é dotada o suficiente para entrar na Corvinal [COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA!]}**_... Mas na Lufa-Lufa talvez fosse melhor, _**(Sophs: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...)** _afinal você é leal, divertida_**(Maddie: AHAM, Ana, senta lá.){Charlly: Tá, Chapéu, senta lá! E não me interessa se você não consegue andar u_u}**_, e quer muito mesmo fazer amigos...Eu vejo que esse é odesejo _**{Charlly: Nem me perguntem o que é essa merda!}** _do seu coração... Grifinória... você têm coragem, mas novamente ela só aparecia para salvar um amigo do perigo, cabeça fria...nem tanto, você é muito sentimental?Ohhh, mas como você lê, se perde entre os livros...parece uma sabe-tudo.O que você acha da Corvinal?"_

"Não chapéu. Eu não quero ser uma sabe-tudo! O que eu sempre quis foi ter amigos, e por eles eu faria tudo inclusive arriscar minha vida, nessa estaria a minha coragem, eu faria tudo para ter amigos de verdade! "

"Entendo... Acredito que Lufa-Lufa lhe ajudaria muito com isso..."

**(Sophs: ...ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...){Charlly: http: / / bit . ly /oghiCo}**

E então o chapéu gritou para todos ouvirem:

_Lufa-Lufa! **(Sophs: ... ÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)(Sophs 2: Parafraseando Molly Weasley: NA MINHA LUFA-LUFA NÃO, SUA VADIA!)(Maddie: Apoiada, Sophs!){Charlly: Apoiada, apoiada!}  
><strong>  
>Ana dividiu o quarto com uma jovem menina de rosto pálido <strong>(Maddie: Só com ela? PUTAQUEPARIU, SÃO 5 PESSOAS NO MESMO QUARTO, CU!)<strong>, de olhos azuis como o oceano, **(Sophs: Tomara que se afogue –Q) **o cabelo loiro era dividido ao meio em duas trancinhas que lhe dava aparência quase infantil. **(Sophs: Diná? O que você está fazendo em um trash, menina?){Charlly: NÃO, DINÁÁÁÁ! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO!} **Ela atendia por Heloísa Linhares** (Sophs: Tão percebendo os nomes abrasileirados do povo lá do REINO UNIDO?){Charlly: O senso de Geografia e linguagem dessa gente me impressiona.}** e era monitora da Lufa-Lufa. As duas ficaram amigas de cara **(Maddie: "...mas o resto do corpo não se deu muito bem" #fail)(Sophs: Ou se deu bem até demais... AI, ECA! *vomita*){Charlly: AH NÃO, YURI NÃO! Principalmente com uma garota que é cara da Diná! Blergh! *Vomita também.*}**, foi algo realmente impressionante. **(Sophs: QUERO TI DÁ, QUERO TI DÁ! *morre*)(Maddie: Eu li "Quero Diná" _){Charlly: _ Dooorgas.} **Elas conversaram muito sobre vários assuntos, falavam sobre os professores, e o que poderia ou não fazer nas aulas deles, estilo de prova, temperamento, e etc.

Heloísa deu a ficha completa de todos os professores para a sua mais recente amiga, mas o coração de Ana Lemenhe esquentou quando começaram a falar do professor de poções, que depois da batalha final escapara por um triz da morte, **(Sophs: SNAPE ESCAPOU DA MORTE?)(Maddie: AH, ENTÃO 'SA MERDA É DEPOIS DA GUERRA? HM, OKAY.){Charlly: EU PEÇO PRA SAIR, EU PEÇO PRA SAIR!} **salvando Harry Potter de Voldemort, **(Sophs: SNAPE SALVOU O HARRY? *vai pegar as armas para ir atrás da autora*){Charlly pega a bazuca e vai atrás da Sophs.} **e depois se safou da condenação pelo Ministério, graças ao depoimento do Potter.** (Sophs: GRAÇAS AO HARRY? http: / / bit . ly /mYm9Gd){Charlly: http: / / bit . ly /pUX3ii****} **Ele havia passado por um emocionante julgamento no ministério e conseguido escapar de maneira magistral de Askaban! **(Sophs: ASKABAN! *morre* BETA, CADÊ VOCÊ?)(Sophs 2: BEETAAAA, TE LIGAAAAM! BEETAAAA, ATEEENDEEEEEEEEEEE!)(********Sophs:********** E é Ministério, com letra maiúscula!)**{Charlly:** **http: / / bit . ly /oQ7x7A} **

Ele era um homem solitário e mal-humorado, mas era um herói. Lemenhe **(Maddie: Sobrenome esquisito pra caralho, eu ein.){Charlly: Como eu já disse, me lembra lasanha.}** ficou muito impressionada com tudo que ouvira sobre Snape. **(Sophs: "Sobre como ele nunca lavava o cabelo.")(Maddie: "E sobre o nariz aquilino com o qual ele cutucava os alunos bagunceiros" [?]){Charlly:** **http: / / bit . ly /p4Cfa2}** Aquilo tudo era novidade para a moça, pois Ana estava fora do país e por isso não sabia nenhum desses detalhes, como todos, ela conhecia Harry Potter, como numa guerra trouxa, ela conhecia os feitos, mas não sabia o nome dos soldados. **(Sophs: Confusão, te apresento.)(Maddie: Que merda uma bruxa estaria fazendo lendo sobre a WW1 e a WW2?){Charlly: Deve ser tão desocupada quanto a gente /apanha.} **Por isso, Ana desconhecia o história do professor Snape.

Era tão absurdamente estranho, **(Sophs: Tá lendo a fic também?){Charlly capota.}** ela acabara de conhecê-lo e já sentia tanta empatia por ele.**(Maddie: Você quis dizer: ****tesão****){Charlly: Deram poção do amor pra Mary Sue! http: / / bit . ly /no77xq}** A jovem observou discretamente o professor de poções durante toda a aula, e os olhos dela sempre evitavam os dele, Ana sentia suas mãos tremerem quando ele vinha avaliá-la,era terrível ser tão tímida assim. **(Sophs enfia o dedo na garganta pra vomitar.)  
><strong>  
>Snape não percebeu nada de estranho no comportamento de Lemenhe, <strong>(Sophs: Porque ele não é pedófilo.)(Maddie: Será...?){Charlly: Snape no maior #Orochimarufeelings... Será?}<strong> ele tinha muito preconceito com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa **(Sophs: Vai se fuder.){Charlly: http: / / bit . ly /rlNgrZ}** e apesar de não admitir abertamente, ele os achava inferiores, sempre rindo, bem humorados, tão revoltantemente simpáticos, solícitos e trapalhões. **(Sophs: E esforçados, justos e leais.)(Sophs 2: O que as pessoas veem de tão ruim na Lufa-Lufa? SÉRIO, TÔ QUERENDO SABER QUAL É O PRECONCEITO? É UMA CASA DE HOGWARTS TAMBÉM, CARALHO! FOI CRIADA PELA HELGA, NÃO FOI CAGADA POR UM HIPOGRIFO! #revolts)(Maddie: É, SOPHS, TE APÓIO. SÓ PORQUE NÓS SOMOS MAIS LIBEIRAIS QUE A PARADA GAY E ACEITAMOS TODO MUNDO, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE SOMOS PIORES. VOCÊS - Grifinórios, Sonserinos e Corvinais - É QUE DEVERIAM SE ESPELHAR EM NÓS, ENTENDERAM?){Charlly: BANDO DE PUTOS INVEJOSOS!}**

_"Definitivamente eles são muito irritantes..." _**(Maddie: Isso é INVEJA porque nós somos felizes *insira um Double Rainbow aqui*){Charlly: Olha aqui, Severus, cala essa boca se você ainda quiser esse bico de papagaio que você chama de nariz no lugar certo!}** (Pensava Snape ao observar a turma de lufa-lufas). **(Sophs: VAAI TOMAAR NO CUUUUUUUUUUUU! BEEM NO MEIO DO SEU CUUUUU! *sai cantando pra desestressar*)**

**Uma boa fic é como um vinho, só fica melhor com o tempo, a cada capítulo. **(Sophs: Desde que não guarde o vinho na geladeira, porque daí vira vinagre.)(Maddie: Acho que essa fic foi guardada na geladeira, tal qual o dildo da autora.){Charlly capota.} **Esse é apenas o início, depois melhora! **(Sophs: Melhora para a autora, pra gente vai virar o inferno na Terra!)(Maddie: Aham, super acredito que melhora. Não com a sua capacidade, pelo menos q){Charlly: Desde que não haja sexo e nenhuma Mary Sue chamada Charlote, eu tô feliz.}** Lemenhe é uma das heroínas que eu mais gostei de criar. **(Sophs: Lemenhe é uma heroína. Heroína é uma droga. Logo, a Mary Sue é uma droga!){Charlly: CAMPANHA: Trocadilho é uma dorga legal! Deixe-se viciar por ela!} **Deixem** **Review pra autora ficar feliz.** (Sophs: Nós vamos ripar a sua fic para a humanidade ficar feliz, quetal?){Charlly: Acho mais bonito *u*} **Bj. Ass: Mm Anita. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sophs: Só para constar, de novo: A J.K. É DA LUFA-LUFA! UM BEIJOS!<strong>

**Maddie: Que mania é essa de todo trasher ridicularizar a Lufa-Lufa? *Bebendo vinho na Taça da Helga***

**Charlly: Bando de putos invejosos! Eu hein. Só espero que a Diná não veja essa merda de fic. *Bebendo hidromel***


End file.
